History
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: Christina's father disappeared when she was a year old but now he is back and wants to be a part of her life. Ignores DH UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Prolog

**Prologue: Flashback**

_(Year 1)_

_(Outside the Great Hall)_

Christina watched the confrontation between Malfoy and Potter with disgust.

'Boys,' she thought exasperated. 'They always think they're better than everyone else.'

Sighing as she walked the Great Hall. 'This is going to be a long seven years.'

Chris looked around as the sorting hat began it's song taking in every detail and memorizing it, from the rowdy Slytherins to the goody-goody Gryffindors.

The Sorting Hat ended it song and the Hall burst into applause but Chris merely rolled her eyes thinking sarcastically 'Oh, wow! It is an old bewitched hat.'

The applause ended and Professor McGonagall started calling out names to be sorted.

An ugly blond chick with a pink face named Hannah Abbot was first. She was put into Hufflepuff.

Then it was me.

"Black, Christina." The professor called.

Chris rolled her eyes again. Christina. Only her father ever called her that. Her father whom she barely even remembered.

As Christina walked up to the stool the entire school was silent everyone hoping that they would get the beautiful blue-eyed girl.

The sorting hate sat on Chris's raven hair for an eternity talking of this and that inside her head before it finally declared…"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Confrontations

**Chapter 1**

**Assignments**

_Year7_

_In the Hallways at Hogwarts_

Christina stared emotionlessly at the boys in front of her. Throwing insults at each other just like their first day at Hogwarts. Each one thinking that they were right, that the world revolved around them, each boy ignorant of the real world.

Chris heard a commotion behind her and knew a teacher was coming to see what the disturbance was about so she silently slipped behind a tapestry into one of the many hidden passageways around the school to get out of there before her perfect reputation was ruined as she knew it would be by the end of the year.

The last thing she heard before she exited the dark passage on her way to lunch was Professor McGonagall demanding, "What is going on here?"

Christina walked into the hall and found a seat off by herself at the Slytherin table and began to eat.

A few moments later Draco walked into the hall having apparently talked himself out of trouble again, however he apparently wasn't able to talk his bodyguards out of trouble to or even his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson who was normally sow to his arm and glued to his face.

Draco took a seat near Chris looking miserable and pathetic without his "friends."

"You look lonely." Christina said quietly as she slid closer to him slightly unsure of how she was supposed to come out of the image of the sweet, shy, girl that she had projected to everyone here for the past six years at Hogwarts to make friends with this rude boy that never spoke to her. She would have preferred it to stay that way to but the return of her father to her life made that impossible.

Suddenly intrigued Malfoy said, "I'm sorry but I don't remember your name."

Christina blushed and replied, "Christina, but please call me Chris."


	3. Breaking up

**Disclaimer: **_After reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the seventh time I realized I do not own Harry Potter but would like to thank those who do for allowing me to change/ add to the Harry Potter Universe for others' and my own enjoyment. _

**Chapter 2**

**Slut**

"Move over slut!" said a voice behind them.

Christina's instincts immediately kicked in sending her on the offensive.

Chris looked around as if confused first to the empty spot on her left and then to Draco on her right. After she did this she slowly turned to face Pansy Parkinson and the confusion faded off her face as if she was just realizing something.

"Oh!" She said cheerfully "Now I see the slut!"

Draco realizing a fight was about to ensue turned around to face Pansy as well.

"Is someone holding a mirror behind me then?" a sneer twisted Pansy's pretty face until she became quite ugly.

"Why would someone want to stand behind a slut?" Christina asked curiously.

"BITCH!" Pansy screamed and lunged at Chris.

But Chris was expecting this and slid down the bench away from Draco so Pansy slammed into the table getting covered in food.

Christina flipped her legs to the other side of the bench so she could stand easily before starting to make pig noises at a furious looking Pansy.

Pansy lunged again and Christina stood up and quickly and got out of Pansy's way.

"What is going on here?!?" demanded the new head of Slytherin Professor Horace Slughorn, the potions master.

A false story began to immediately bubble from Pansy's lips blaming everything on me.

"Excuse me professor," Chris said loudly cutting Pansy off. "but that is a lie."

"Then what, Ms. Black, is the truth?" Slughorn asked harshly.

Chris told the truth not even sparing herself knowing that it would be more believable that way and knowing that if Slughorn believed her over Pansy, Pansy would be punished worse for lying.

"Pansy is lying Chris told you the truth professor." Draco said when Christina had finished.

"Ms. Parkinson, one weeks worth of detentions ought to teach you that lying, fighting, and insulting people gets you nowhere."

And with that the professor stalked off but not before he threw a small smile towards Chris, like one of the ones he gave his favorite students.

"Why did you do that Draco?" Pansy sputtered.

"Your pathetic Pansy." Draco replied. _"Why did you do that Draco?" _Draco mimicked making Pansy sound even more stupid than she was. The crowd that had gathered around them laughed.

"I thought you loved me Draco." Pansy said dimly.

"Oh, yeah were through." Draco said as he turned to leave the hall. "Come on Chris."

**AN:** _If you review my story I will be more than happy to review your, so please remember to review._

_I know it is a short chapter but the next will be longer I promise._


End file.
